


La carta

by penumbra_LXVIII



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goodbye, Jail, Letter, S2E2, trial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra_LXVIII/pseuds/penumbra_LXVIII
Summary: Ross Poldark es arrestado por incitar a la revuelta a causa del barco hundido. En su última noche antes del juicio, escribe una carta a Demelza...





	La carta

Mi amada esposa Demelza:

Mañana es el juicio y todo está en mi contra. Esta tarde George ha venido a verme, a estrecharme la mano, a ofrecerme un acuerdo vil. Lo he rechazado, ¡perdóname! No podría volver a mirarme al espejo sin luchar por nuestros amigos, por lo que creo que es justo, dejándolos a merced de hombres como él. Sé que a pesar de todo no te sorprenderá mi decisión y que no hubieras querido que fuera de otra forma, aún sabiendo que con ello podrías perderme. Lo sé, porque nadie en este mundo me conoce como tú. Ni siquiera yo mismo.

He dejado dispuesto que pasen a tu nombre los pocos bienes que poseo. Nuestro fiel amigo Pascoe te ayudará, aunque estoy seguro que saldrás adelante pues siempre fuiste una mujer fuerte e inmune al desaliento. Recuerda siempre que eres una Poldark pese a quien pese.

Sí, ya sé que dirás que te prometí volver, pero no quiero ni puedo engañarme. Quizá nunca volvamos a vernos y éstas sean las últimas palabras que te escriba. ¡Quisiera decirte tantas cosas..!

En la soledad de esta prisión, mi mente vuela hacia aquellos días felices en la playa. Recuerdo cada beso, cada risa, el fascinante verde de tus ojos. Tu voz pronunciando mi nombre y el aroma de tu pelo brillando al sol. En mi memoria guardo todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos desde aquella mañana en que te encontré y en la que, por una vez en mi vida, la suerte estuvo de mi lado. Sí, hemos sido afortunados, Demelza. Hemos conocido el verdadero amor, la unión más perfecta entre dos personas. Eso nadie nos lo podrá arrebatar nunca. Y me diste también lo que más he querido en este mundo, el mayor regalo. Me diste a Julia.

Quiero que sepas que junto a tí he pasado los años más felices de mi vida, y si alguna vez mi comportamiento o mis palabras te hicieron dudar de mi amor, culpa sólo a mi torpeza, pues mis sentimientos siempre fueron tan profundos como ese mar de Cornualles que tantas veces contemplamos juntos.

Está amaneciendo. Se acerca la hora. Me siento extrañamente sereno, con la conciencia tranquila y el corazón repleto de amor. ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre? Acepto mi destino sin miedo. Si me espera la muerte, tu recuerdo me dará valor. Y cuando llegue el momento final cerraré los ojos para ver tu rostro, y con mi último aliento pronunciaré tu nombre.

Tuyo siempre,

 

Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
